The invention relates generally to automotive windshield visors and more particularly, to a combination windshield visor and glare screen.
Combination automotive windshield visors and glare screens are found in the prior art. In the typical prior art combination visor and glare screen, the visor is hollow and the glare screen or filter is telescopically received therein. Means for pivotally mounting the visor above the windshield of the vehicle is provided whereby the visor may be pivoted upward to a first stored position and then downward to a second operative position where it shields the operator's eyes from the sun. In these prior art devices, the glare screen or filter extends from a longitudinal edge of the visor oppositely disposed from the pivotable end of the visor. Thus, the glare screen or filter can only be deployed along with the sun visor. That is to say, the sun visor has to be pivoted downward to its operative position before the glare screen telescopically received therein can be deployed. The operator does not have the option of using the visor alone or the glare screen alone and when deployed, the operator is generally required to view the road ahead through the glare screen. This can be a problem because glare screens often became smudged or soiled after frequent use.